I'll Keep You
by INMH
Summary: …My dirty little secret. Castiel wasn't the only one with a sordid little secret. Raphael/Eve  Intended as het, even though Raphael is in a female body .


I'll Keep You

Rating: R/M

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: …My dirty little secret. Castiel wasn't the only one with a sordid little secret. Raphael/Eve (Intended as het, even though Raphael is in a female body).

Author's Note: … Damn. This just kind of popped up out of nowhere. Honest. (Okay, so it was 11:30 at night. The ONLY class I have to actually go into school for during my summer semester was the next day, which meant I probably should have slept, but no).

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. It belongs to Eric Kripke.

()()()()

"My, my, that's a new look on you."

Raphael whipped around.

The girl behind him was only about nineteen or twenty, with long, dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes and a lilting, unsettling smile on her lips. Her feet were bare, and all she wore was a long-skirted white nightdress that flirted with her shins. There was a blood stain on the waist.

At first glance- at least to a human- she was a normal girl.

Raphael, however, could see her true visage, a hideous thing hiding beneath a human's exterior. Her true face was warped and scarred, and her eyes burned red like a demon's. She was not, however, a demon. Raphael knew her well.

"Eve," He responded flatly, even mockingly, locking eyes with her. "I see you clawed your way out of the pit of God's mistakes." Though his voice was cool and calm Raphael was, for the first time since Castiel had unexpectedly blasted him away at the inception of the war, unnerved.

Purgatory was hard enough to find, never mind to open up and let someone stroll out. He and the other archangels didn't even know how to open it, and they had been around since the very beginning.

As had she.

Eve moved like a panther, all languid grace while still radiating a great deal of power and danger. Her true visage flickered on and off, and Raphael locked onto the ugly one with a practiced eye. She moved towards him, but not too close, never too close, because while Raphael couldn't kill her, he could probably hurt her a bit.

"A bit" was not an underestimation. Even when she had first walked a natural life (as natural as a monster's could get) Eve had been shrouded in mystery. Raphael and his brothers and sisters had never known quite what to make of her, other than that she might just be another experiment of their Father's. For some reason, they'd never asked him about it.

Modern Christians knew Eve to be the first human, wife of Adam and the woman who ate from the tree of life and brought sin unto mankind. And like some elements of the Bible, it had its truths and its mistakes. It had been written at the time by humans _for_ humans.

Eve had not borne mankind. God had guided man from its earliest form- a fish crawling from the sea- to its current one now. Eve was a mother, yes, but not to their race. _And they should be thankful for that._ Raphael thought ruefully. Because Eve was a monster who had created more and more monsters. The phoenix, thankfully, had been her undoing: Evidently she had never taken precautions to make sure that her own creations could not destroy her.

"I've never seen you wear a woman before."

"She's devout."

"And that trumps everything."

Raphael twitched.

Eve noticed, and her already knowing smile grew almost arrogant.

"Didn't expect to see me, did you?" Eve cooed. "Not that I blame you. You certainly seem to have a _mess_ on your hands." She ticked off her fingers. "A war, a failed apocalypse, demons left and right, and on top of all that, Michael and Samael- Pardon- _Lucifer_-" She smirked. "-trapped in a cage in hell. How _will_ you get out of this one, Raphael?"

Eve's smile was positively smug. She had been killed not so long before Lucifer had fallen, and was apparently taking pleasure from the knowledge that God's favorite had gone every bit as rotten and dirty as her. Angels were pure and closer to God's perfection than any other creature could hope to be, and the loss of Lucifer to corruption and disloyalty had stung the pride of many.

Eve seemed to read his face, because she tilted her head to the side, affecting a look of regret. "I'm sorry- Is Lucifer still a sore subject? I really do hope you know the sort of example God was trying to set by casting him out. Indulging in _earthly_ pleasures and whatnot." Raphael heard a street lamp crackle and snap behind him.

"His transgressions were far more serious than simple indulgence." _And you know it, whore._

"Were they worse than fucking a monster?"

Her vessel's voice is sweet, but the profanity is crude, and Raphael would be more offended by it if his mind hadn't shut down once he processed that sentence. She had touched on that subject that he knew would inevitably come up, but he had expected a bit more warning before being confronted with it.

Without thinking, without really even feeling, the space between them disappeared. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the nearest hard surface, a brick wall lining the silent street. There were houses nearby, and he could be seen from any one of the visible windows, but not she, and that's all that matters. If only he was visible and not the woman that he was apparently threatening, humans would not take as much notice or alarm.

"You _never_ speak of that." He snarled. However low in his regard humans were, Raphael did somewhat miss using Donnie Finnerman as a vessel. His voice was very deep and intimidating, a rumble of thunder in stark contrast to the snake-hiss of his new vessel's angry tone.

Eve was clearly not alarmed by his fury. She giggled like a child, laughing in his face even as his grip tightened convulsively on her throat. It was of no consequence to her; like Raphael, she didn't need to breathe to live.

"Well, isn't this familiar?" She rasped. "I seem to recall our first-"

"-And last-"

"-encounter beginning similarly. You were intent on punishing me for creating another- what was your phrasing- "Blight on God's creation"?" She chuckled, and it was stuttered as his grip grew tighter once more. "You didn't do much punishing, did you Raphael? In fact, I had even more incentive to create more monsters, just so that you might find and _discipline_ me again."

She punctuated that with an obscene roll of her hips. It benefited her in two ways: One, it got under Raphael's skin, and two, it caused him to jump away from her as though her skin had suddenly gone blisteringly hot.

"You're a loathsome abomination." He felt himself shaking, and was disgusted with himself when he couldn't tell if it was fury or something else.

"And you're a stuck up prude," She said lazily, leaning back against the wall and letting her head roll to the side. "But I put up with you anyway."

Eve's hand, which had been hanging lazily at her side, pinched the skirt of the dress and began to drag it slowly upward. Raphael's eyes widened. "_Stop_."

"You liked this once," She said with that disarming but still dangerous smile that seemed to be glued to her face. "You didn't tell me to stop before. You just stood there and watched like the voyeur you are."

"_Silence!_"

"You look down on humans for their immorality and their vices, but you have them too," Eve continued on, skirt going ever more slowly but surely upwards. "You think that in that moment, in _this_ moment, you're any better than some human man jacking off to a stripper or a porno? You always were good at making everyone else a sinner and lifting yourself up as a saint-"

The horrible visage disappeared and was replaced by the beautiful vessel as Raphael lunged at Eve and gave her a bruising kiss.

He could feel her laughing triumphantly and knew that now there was no point in playing the high-and-mighty card. Nothing now would get back his dignity and composure in her eyes, if he'd ever had it. He bit at her lips with nothing but spite and felt them rip and bleed, the blood running down both of their chins. When he pulled back, her teeth, still bared in a smile, were coated in it. Her white dress had long, bloody streaks along the chest.

He only got a brief look at the state of her dress before proceeding to tear at it. Soon enough all of her front was exposed to the night air. One began to claw at her breasts while the other slid between her legs. His vessel's nails were long enough to be painful, and soon enough the pale expanse of her chest, stomach and thighs were streaked with blood.

If she climaxed, he didn't notice. Not once did she stop with that insane laughter of hers, even when it was punctuated with gasps and hisses. Her own nails dug into his vessel's shoulders, but not once did she try to reciprocate his actions or give him a measure of pleasure. Not that he had expected her to. By cracking under her pressure and so much as touching her, he'd already given her all the pleasure she wanted.

However she did, once he was finished, grab him by the hair, drag him up and give him a surprisingly sweet and gentle peck on the lips.

Raphael jerked back, staring at her and suddenly seeing the double-image of her vessel and true self again.

"You're a whore."

Eve laughed. The blood glinted on her teeth.

"I only ever fucked you, Raphael." She giggled and shook her head, eyes glittering. "Other boys I toyed with, but never fucked. It was only ever you."

For some reason, that alone was enough to make Raphael's mind shut down.

He disappeared, leaving her to her mess.

()()()()

…

…

…

…Oh, just don't even ask.


End file.
